A turbogenerator electric power generation system is generally comprised of a compressor, a combustor including fuel injectors and an ignition source, a turbine, and an electrical generator. Often, the system includes a recuperator to preheat combustion air with waste heat from the turbine exhaust. The ability of the recuperator to transfer waste heat from the exhaust to the combustion air can significantly impact the efficiency of the turbogenerator system, and an efficient recuperator can substantially lower system fuel consumption. Therefore, what is needed is a recuperator for a turbogenerator system to efficiently transfer heat from turbine exhaust gas to combustion air.